


Immorality of Team Heroes

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caught, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina catches Emma and Snow in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immorality of Team Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "caught". Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.

“Well, well, well… What have we here?” Regina said, strolling into the sheriff’s department with a smug smile. 

“Regina!” Emma and Snow shouted in unison, breaking apart and looking to the floor guiltily. A moment ago Emma had been sitting on her desk, legs spread, with Snow standing in between. They’d been kissing passionately, hands tearing at clothing.

“It was one thing to have an affair when the curse was still active,” Regina chided. “But continuing after it was broken? I must admit I’m deeply disappointed by the moral standards of Team Heroes.”  
Emma’s cheeks turned red. “I’m sure we can find a solution to make this go away?“ 

Snow nodded. “Yes. You could… join us?“

Regina laughed. “Not interested. At least not in a threesome.“ She tapped thoughtfully on a nearby desk. “To be precise, I’m not interested in you.“ She pointed at Snow.

“Excuse me?“ Snow gasped.

Regina shrugged, nonchalant. “Never was. Sorry dear. I never got what the whole fuss was about you.”   
She walked over to Emma. “On the other hand, you Miss Swan, are a different matter.” Regina let her fingers trail upward from Emma’s knee. “It seems I do have a thing for sheriffs.” Leaning in close, she proposed, “We could make Mommy watch us.”

While Snow was transfixed, Emma contemplated Regina’s suggestion, gaze wandering from one to the other. “Fine.”

Purple smoke wafted away as a whip appeared in Regina’s hand. “And of course you need to be punished for your immorality.”

The End


End file.
